A happy child
by Zash101
Summary: Kamui was an adoptive son of Garon's yes ... but he appeared everywhere he was why was he so close to him Garon would never know but still though Kamui was a happy child to say the least. A cute short story


**Okay here is a snippet I thought up its a extremely young Kamui growing up in the castle of Nohr and yes being me there's a romantic part somewhere near the end you see I thought the plain Idea I had was funny to think about but not in a sense where I can label it as humor really and also I know that the characters may be ooc in a sense and not at the same time here it is …...**

" **A happy child."**

 **(*)  
**

To say Kamui was annoying to Garon was an understatement the boy seemed to appear everywhere Garon went ranging from counsel meetings to training with his weapons there was even that one time Kamui somehow got pie stuck on the ceiling and tried to get it off during a meeting with Hoshido and it landed on Mikoto from Hoshido though she didn't see Kamui there which brought some relief.

Now though Garon saw something curious though yes his children were close to him yes but Kamui was … closer.

"Hi daddy!" Hearing the voice he saw Kamui yet again over his throne how the child always ended up on the ceiling was beyond him annoyed he asked how he got up there but the four year old but he just tilted his head to his side and he saw... 'A Steak? Really Kamui?' but what was curiouser was the fact the boys brownish black hair was changing to extreme white which was odd since the boy was happy not stressed... not like Kamui knew what stress was anyhow.

It took a bit of convincing but Kamui jumped off the ceiling and landed on Garon's lap somehow not taking into consideration he fell off the ceiling for what the 100th time while chewing on something he could eat sighing he let the boy eat he'd also have to ask some of the maids who seem to fail at containing Kamui what they're feeding him that is making his hair go extremely white.

Somehow Kamui fell asleep on Garon's lap and finished the entire steak in the process sighing he let the boy sit there despite the four year old getting on his nerves why he didn't annoy his wife was beyond him.

The next day however was bring you child to work day why that was custom he didn't know but …. the strangest thing he saw was Kamui running around with the most clumsiest girl he ever saw she had pinkish hair she was shy and the others kids seemed to be annoying or had the audacity to pick on her as his wife Nisha would say.

Camilla was there as well and she was somewhat surprised at the event the girl was hiding and Kamui came up took her hand walked her over to the other kids and asked if they wanted to play tag she was hesitant at first but she nodded Kamui was there with her the whole time catching her and putting her back on her feet when she was about to trip and fall her blue haired sister who was six while Kamui and Felicia as he heard her name was looked surprised to the fact someone brought the fellow four year old to come and play with the others in fact the two he saw him mostly with was a boy named Silas who had greyish blackish hair and the Felicia girl.

Later he heard from her mother that Felicia thought she was to clumsy to be able to play with other kids despite being at the age playing with other was more of a priority then anything still even though he'd never say it Garon was glad Kamui got someone shy to come and have fun sadly for Garon with such tensions he'd have to go back to working the tensions with Hoshido even though he'd never say it he knew war was inevitable.

Still though Kamui did have fun with her and didn't cease annoying him with his closeness the next morning however...

"He..y Nisha?" Garon said moving his hand shaking his wife she was a pretty lass with Garon she was a maid of his at some point really with her purplish blonde hair groaning she asked "Ugh Garon whats wrong?"

"Why is Kamui sleeping on the ceiling?" Garon asked and he saw his wife peeking at the sleeping boy with white covering the part of his hair she was silent before asking "Garon? I don't Kamui is the one on the ceiling..." Garon raised an eyebrow before turning his head towards the window and sure enough everything outside was upside down before they knew it.

They heard Kamui yawn,start giggling and sputter out something about Leon oh yes he knew Leon was practicing magic but for Kamui it meant torture to Garon oh how he was going to punish him later.

"Kamui dear? Can you get us down." Nisha asked Kamui stopped giggling and smiled at them went over to the window shades and say "Cairrfull!" which meant careful raising an eyebrow they suddenly begun to fall when Kamui pulled down the curtains and they landed plop on the floor 'Kamui if you weren't four I'd punish you' Garon thought to himself.

A hour later the entire royal family was in the room with the bed flipped back into where it was so post to be with Kamui in Nisha's tender arms just cuddling against her.

"Leon didn't I tell you to put your tomes on lockdown?" Garon asked him.

"I did it was Camilla whom forgot." He pointed out and Camilla looked at a sheepish Camilla wasn't forgetful normally turning his head to Kamui beating him to the punch Nisha sighed and said "Garon he's four he doesn't understand whats right or wrong and besides he escaped the last confined punishment rooms all the other times" That was true no matter where he put Kamui to get him to stay still he still somehow managed to get out find his way to the kitchen and somehow get in the throne room unseen while eating something on the way or sometimes he just run around causally from the maids and butlers trying to catch him it didn't help Kamui hated wearing shoes of any kind and settled for some sort of covering that still protected his feet and kept them shown so Kamui didn't fuss nonetheless he was still faster than everyone in the castle and had huge amounts of stamina, he never stopped running no matter where you go in the castle he was always running.

Next month came with bring your kids to work he was starting to like that day it kept Kamui out of his hair and so he asked Sila's father to bring him whenever the kids wanted to and he asked Felicia's mother to do the same it was strange the three got along exceedingly well Garon could practically see Felicia being in Kamui's later future even with Silas...

And before he knew it Kamui grew up to be 15 years old it was 11 years since he was that drastic four year old that bugged him but sadly he missed the attention and was surprised when Silas took Kamui out on a picnic as much as he hated to do it he had to split the two apart due to the fact he heard Hoshido was in the area renegades to be specific people who wanted war to start and Nohr to stop breathing of course they tried to kill Kamui and Silas even if they didn't know Kamui was their long lost prince maybe they didn't know Kamui since he hair color change, Kamui had a "Manakete hair change" As it was dubbed long ago it was surprising to say the least but sadly he wasn't full Manakete so he would live as long as a human instead of a normal Manakete.

He had however heard Silas was trying to become Kamui's guard.

Felicia and Flora became Kamui's maids while they treated him with the up most care he treated them like anyone else though he sometimes just stare at Felicia as if he was studying her.

The worst possible thing was when Nisha passed giving birth to Elise it was sad since Garon lost the one thing keeping him sane from just about everything walking along a path to a lake four years later he saw Kamui and Felicia kissing each other Garon mentally smiled at this it was like Him and Nisha She was the maid he was the prince but that didn't change the fact that Kamui was happy but...

 _Four years_ _later Kamui and Felicia wed and had a happy child of their own to care about her name was..._

 _Kanna_

 **A/N**

 **Well what do you guys think? Was it good? Was it bad? How many mistakes did I make?**

 **Anyways I thought this was to cute to want to pass up so yeah here you go.**


End file.
